Daleks in the Tardis
by Peeet
Summary: 7. "We rule the universe everywhere and throughout all time!" Horror! The Daleks recognise what they have just captured. How long before there is nothing left of free life in the universe?
1. Entranced

1 **Entranced**.

A trader is starting his day at an ancient warehouse. His cart is piled high with goods and his horses are being brought to him by a stable hand. He should make a handsome profit from these wares. It is mostly pottery with a few wooden tables. His journey will take him to the antipodes. He looks at his timepiece, a large watch on a chain. He must go now, or he will arrive late for the warehouse to unload his wagon.

Horses harnessed to his cart; he sets off down the dirt track. He dreams that one day the roads will improve, but they aren't his responsibility, so he just carries on (head in the sand).

Although the planet, Portintrade, isn't small, he knows he can reach his destination within the hour. He laughs. He has been using the _TradeWays_ portal all his life. His father before him.

He drives his cart to the centre of the city, pausing only briefly for a snack at a _SandwichPost_ café.

In the café, he meets a young woman who asks him about himself.

"Hi who are you?" Crystelle asks. "What do you do?"

"Hi, my name is Bokar. I trade in pottery."

"Trading?" Crystelle asks. "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading for Ostra."

"Where's that?" Crystelle asks. She had been asked to find out as much as she can about how this planet worked. Maybe the Doctor was writing a Guide to the Universe, she wonders?

"It's on the other side of the planet – the antipodes."

"The antipodes?" Crystelle is stunned. This is a fairly large planet. "How long will that take?"

"Less than an hour," Bokar says.

"Under an hour?" Crystelle finds this hard to believe. "For this size of planet?"

"Yes," Bokar says. "Where are you from? You should know about _TradeWays_."

"I'm not from around here," Crystelle wants to try to avoid drawing attention to her history. "How does that work? Can you show me?"

"Sure." Bokar accepts that she must be one of the countryside bumpkins who have never been anywhere. He likes this one.

"Thank you," Crystelle says. She is pleased. She will see something useful here.

They go out of the café with a snack Bokar bought and Crystelle gets onto his cart with him. They start off down the road.

As they go, Bokar explains about _TradeWays_. "_TradeWays_ wasn't its name when it was built. Then it was called _Entranced_, a trade name of the portal installation company, _Entranced Intergalactic_, that installed it. They tried to sell it to us. Doubt we could have afforded it.

"Each of nine cities spread over the whole planet had a portal with eight massive doorways installed in a circle, each doorway large enough for a laden cart to go through, each connecting to one of the other eight cities. Each portal looks a bit like an ancient structure with a lintel over the top of each portal.

"Above the portal door are the destination city names, you'll see them. Any trader or pedestrian can pass through the portal at any time, either way; you can see what traffic is coming the other way easily enough."

After only a few more minutes they arrive at the _TradeWays_ portal. If Crystelle had been from Earth, she would have thought about a small, neat Stonehenge.

Bokar's new companion is alert and interested. The plan was to take her to the TradeWays portal so that she could see, but he wonders if she would like to see through the other side of the portal and see the antipodes. He is tempted.

"I can show you Ostra, the warehouse, and with luck I'll be able to come back within the hour." He knows that would be pushing it, but it should theoretically be possible.

"That sounds great," Crystelle replies. She is game.

They approach the portal. Above their portal doorway, a sign "Ostra" tells them that they are on the right track.

The trader, Bokar, drives his cart at a steady pace along the bumpy track towards the portal that he needed to use. Through the portal they could see that the light on the other side in Ostra was fading. The start of the day here was the end of their day.

He would be treated well. If he couldn't unload and re-load his cart before sundown, he would be given a free night's lodging at the TradeWays Inn, not that it was very comfortable, but he could cope.

"Early morning here," Bokar says. "Look, the sun is over there, well above the horizon. But it's evening there in Ostra."

They pass through the portal.

"Look, now the sun is over there, low down towards the horizon, but it's nearly setting," Bokar points out.

"So it is," Crystelle says. "Can I see the warehouse?"

"Yes, I'm going straight there," Bokar says, munching the remnant of his breakfast sandwich.

Bokar drives his cart to the warehouse, it's only a few minutes from the portal, yet the sun is going down fast. "Bother. There doesn't look to be enough time to unload and re-load on my own. Could you help me unload? Mostly pottery, so don't go dropping it!"

He stops the cart by a warehouse unloading bay. He signals to a horse boy that he wants to keep the horses for now, in case he can re-load his cart in time for the return journey.

Crystelle helps him. She is beginning to contemplate what she is going to do if the trader doesn't get his cart re-loaded.

The trader thanks her but has to relinquish his horses; the end of the day has come and loading in the dark isn't possible.

"Can I walk back to the portal?" Crystelle asks.

"No," Bokar replies. "The light falls far too fast, and then there is no light at all. It will be all we can do to get set up with bunk accommodation as it is." He walks to a doorway and asks for two for the night. As he doesn't have to pay, it makes no difference to him. Crystelle now begins to worry what the Doctor and Ommera will do if she isn't back.

As there is still light, she asks directions back to the portal and runs for it. She arrives back at the portal as the light fades out completely. She can't make out the signs above the portals it is so dark. If she goes through the wrong one, she could be lost for ages. She goes through the one that is aligned with the road she came from the warehouse on.

The day is in full swing. She looks back at the portal she had just walked through. Black night there, only a tiny area illuminated by light from the portal. Has she got back to the right place? Is there only the trader, Bokar, who would be able to say? She has no idea what the name of the original city was. She walks along the road aligned with that portal and sees the _SandwichPost_ café. She is much relieved. She has learnt much and wants to tell the Doctor. But where is he? She wanders back to the portal confluence of ways. She sees the _Ostra_ sign above the dark portal.

Her attention is drawn to another portal. There are solidly erected barriers around it. Where does it go to? Have they fallen out with that city? She looks around for someone to ask, but everyone is busy scurrying around on their errands. There is a bench and she sits down on it. As she sits, she reads the sign over the barricaded portal, _Sol_. She wanders over to the barricades. Inside the barricades, by the portal there is a space large enough for a cart. The portal shows a green field and blue sky. Why should it be barricaded?

* * *

_What have the Doctor and Ommera discovered? What is wrong with the barricaded portal_?


	2. The Sun Port

2 **The Sun Port**.

The Doctor and Ommera walk up to her. Crystelle is very glad to see them. "I've learnt so much about this place."

"We have too." Ommera wants to tell Crystelle all about her discoveries, too. She has already told the Doctor.

The Doctor had met Ommera when she accidentally wandered into the Tardis on her home planet, Slint, thinking it was a museum (in episode _Maintenance Mission_ in this series). Since then she has become his companion. The Doctor has relied heavily on Ommera during some previous adventures.

Crystelle's home planet is Tinsel. She is travelling with the Doctor and Ommera having been of comfort to the Doctor in an earlier episode (_Step Carefully_ in this series). She would like to rescue people and help them.

The Doctor wants to hear Crystelle's information. She tells them about the portal.

The Doctor shares the history of the portal system. It had been a demonstration of portals. The portal installation company had gone bust shortly before completion, leaving the one portal unassigned. As no-one on the planet knew how to complete the installation, they had just had to leave it. But no-one who went through the portal ever returned, so they barricaded it off to prevent accidental usage, leaving a space just in case anyone did ever come back through. But it was off the planet.

That had all been generations ago.

Ommera wants to get some food for them all, so she goes off to the sandwich bar counter. She had seen the odd portal with blue sky and grass but hadn't known more about it. It intrigued her that there was a portal that didn't permit return, and it was said to be off-planet. Sounded like a great dustbin. But probably a nice place to be beyond the portal; it looked nice.

The Doctor tells Crystelle that the residents sometimes try it out with inanimate objects. A stone is sliced off at the point where the portal was touched. A stick is sliced but the cut edge comes back burnt. Now that they have telescopes, they watched the skies to see whether the portal sent things into space. They saw something happen near their sun when they pushed through a large explosive. So, they called it _Sol_.

The Doctor has some more information. "The inhabitants here call the planet Portintrade. They do sometimes have visitors from outside the planet. The outside visitors humorously call this planet _FixMySunPort_! But nobody fixes it; it would cost!"

Ommera returns with some food from the counter. They all start to eat.

"I went through the port labelled _Ostra_ and I went to the antipodes on this planet," Crystelle tells them. "It was nearly evening there. I went on a trader's cart and I went to the warehouse there, but it was getting dark. He ordered a room for me to stay over, but I thought it best to run back to the portals."

"Glad you did. Stay safe," Ommera says.

"This planet was lucky to have portals installed for free, but it has never had any inter-planetary trade," the Doctor says. "None of the portals are off the planet… Apart from the faulty one. The problem is that they don't know how to reconfigure them. I'd heard reports of this place but never seen it for myself; far too much else to do. It's really nice here, so I don't need to stay. They've never been targeted by anyone, so they're ok."

After they return to the Tardis, Ommera goes to the Tardis console and tells the Tardis about the off-planet port. She has a gut feeling that it might be useful and doesn't want to lose it.

* * *

"Doctor, you said you would show us a net you made to capture a Dalek," Ommera says.

"Yes. I'm keeping it right here under the Tardis console," the Doctor says. He reaches for the net. "You have to creep up very close, then throw the net over the Dalek, twist it to one side so its weapons aren't pointing anywhere harmful, and pull the cord tight, and cleat it. Then stand back – it might take the floor out!"

"Thank you, Doctor, I'll try and remember that," Ommera says. "Shall we pay a game?"

They play a game of Vibratile. Part way through the game the Tardis just starts grinding all by itself. They jump up. The game packs itself away neatly in the box.

"What's happening?" the Doctor asks. He goes across to the Console. "Voice Control is off, so it's not that." He looks at the console monitor screen. "We're on a Dalek battle command ship," the Doctor says slowly and more carefully. "We need to know where they are going to."

"Whereabouts are we on their spaceship?" Ommera asks.

"We're in a small storeroom," the Doctor says.

"Crystelle, could you stay in the Tardis this time please?" the Doctor asks. "Ommera, could you come with me? I plan to gradually go further into their battleship securing each room we go through in turn."

They leave the Tardis. They are in a small undoored storeroom. Outside the small storeroom, there is a much larger storeroom. They pick their way past armaments that will supply the Dalek fire power.

A stack of golden tennis ball sized spheres attracts Ommera's attention. "What are these?" she asks.

"They are replacement spheres for the Dalek's outer casing armaments in case they use them, the Doctor replies. "They can instruct each sphere and send them off to explode elsewhere."

"Are they any use to us?" Ommera asks.

"No, the Daleks have to program them," the Doctor says. "If we held one, a Dalek could activate it and make it explode as we held it. Very undesirable."

Large power supplies adorn the walls. "These are to power the spaceship's weaponry," the Doctor says.

"How can we find out their destination?" Ommera asks.

"I don't know yet," the Doctor says. He has thousands of possible plans milling around his head. He just has to pick one that might fit the current problems and opportunities. "We must make our way through to their control room."

Two Daleks enter the larger storeroom. They are talking. "The target is Earth," Dalek Da says. "They won't know what's hit them and they are totally unprepared. Their weapons won't touch our spaceship. We might feel a minor shipquake, that's all. How many Dalek warriors do we have?"

"We have five thousand," Dalek Bej says.

The Doctor has a good look at the Daleks. "We are interrupted, but we know their plan now," the Doctor whispers. "We can go back to the Tardis when we they go."

Ommera has encountered much less capable Daleks before; they were easily dealt with. These appear to be much more capable. She is scared.

"I smell fear," Dalek Da says.

"So do I," Dalek Bej affirms.

* * *

_Will the Doctor and Ommera be discovered? Will they escape? What will happen_?


	3. Discovery in the Storeroom

3 **Discovery in the Storeroom**.

The Daleks drift around the area where the Doctor and Ommera are hiding. "I see them," Dalek Bej says. "Two of them! Come out now! Obey!" Dalek Bej fires a warning shot to show that they mean business.

"Intruder alert," the Daleks call other Daleks.

Six other Daleks arrive in the large storeroom. "You are powerless now. You are our prisoners."

"Take me to your leader," the Doctor says.

"You will come with us. She stays here." The Daleks rapidly split them up. They have the upper hand. Massive numbers, massive fire power, a no-nonsense approach, immediately performed.

Three Daleks take the Doctor off for interrogation. He looks back to say something to Ommera, but the Daleks don't permit anything.

The other Daleks trace the scent back to the Tardis. Then they take Ommera to the Tardis. There they start bullying her into opening the Tardis. She initially refuses, even risking being shot. It occurs to her that maybe the Daleks can't actually do anything except shoot. If she lies down they won't be able to raise her hand to open the Tardis door. She pretends to faint and falls gently to the floor.

One Dalek extends its sucker. Ommera is very scared then. Another starts a line of more gentle persuasion. But the sucker suddenly grabs her hand and slams it against the Tardis door. The door opens. The Daleks laugh. They start to enter the Tardis.

There is no sign of Crystelle. She is on the deck below the Tardis console.

Ommera gets up and goes in. "Daleks," she says to alert Crystelle.

Crystelle stops what she was doing and tenses. She recognises the need to stay silent and hidden.

The lead Dalek, Da, proclaims gleefully, "**We have control of the Tardis. We have wanted this. Now we can rule the universe, everywhere and throughout all time! Exterminate everything! Daleks victorious!**" It is so excited it reaches a gleeful shriek.

"How do you fly this?" Dalek Da asks. "Tell us how to fly this!" they demand.

Ommera can't fly the Tardis at all without Voice Control, but she isn't going to tell them about that! "I can't fly it," she says dryly.

"Who can? You got here somehow!" Dalek Da says. "You are the Doctor's companion. You must know how to fly this."

"Only the Doctor can fly it," Ommera says. This is certainly a tense situation. She is sweating.

"He won't fly it for us," Dalek Bej says. "But there is a manual here! We will do it ourselves."

They look at the manual, but it is only a maintenance manual and it is in a language they don't know. The Tardis certainly isn't going to translate for them!

"We must embed one of us into the Tardis to control it," Dalek Bej says. "Take us to the Dalek control systems."

"I've no idea where anything is," Ommera says. This is quite true. She has never looked into anything like that.

"We will find everything," Dalek Bej says.

Dalek Bej secures Ommera to the floor in the Tardis control room. "Now you can't meddle!" it says. "You will have your uses later when we use you as hostage so that the Doctor will reveal his plans."

The Daleks all go off to find out about the Tardis by looking along the corridors. "We must find somewhere to hold thousands of Daleks. Our travel time will be vastly reduced!"

Ommera calls out to Crystelle. "They've all gone. Can you untie me?"

Crystelle comes to Ommera and sees the bonding the Daleks have used.

"No," Crystelle says. "They've welded a metal braid to hold you there. That's mean! I'm really sorry, I can't."

"Could you press the Voice Control button on the Tardis console?" Ommera asks. "When you can – quick hide again, they're coming back."

Crystelle hides below deck again.

The Daleks go out of the Tardis leaving just one to guard it. Seeing everything is under control in the Tardis control room, it wanders off to look for the best place to be embedded.

Crystelle darts up to press the Voice Control button, then hides below deck again.

Soon there is a stream of Daleks coming in through the door and out down a corridor. The first Dalek directs them to a holding bay in the depths of the Tardis. Thousands of Daleks go through.

Then just two Daleks remain in the Tardis control room.

"We have no need of our spaceship now; far too slow compared to this!" Dalek Bej says. "Our spaceship is almost empty."

"We will go straight to Earth," Dalek Da says. "Then we will go straight to our extermination posts. One Dalek for each large city. Extermination should start immediately. Destroy everything. All will be destroyed before the Doctor can stop us!" They certainly mean business!

"He still hasn't revealed his plans?" Dalek Bej says.

"No. We will just complete the extermination," Dalek Da says. "Spare no one. Spare nothing."

No messing with these Daleks! Catastrophe will be total. The Daleks go off to organise their troops.

* * *

_Is the fate of Earth sealed? Can Ommera and Crystelle find any way to stop these well organised and powerful Daleks? It does seem unlikely_.


	4. Destruction of the Daleks

4 **Destruction of the Green Fields**.

Ommera instructs the Tardis to ignore any flight instruction from the Daleks. Grind only to pretend you are doing something. Instead, position the Tardis doors against the off-planet portal on planet Portintrade, when the Daleks will go out. She believes it to be a safe holding place for them.

The leading Daleks return to the Tardis Control room.

"The co-ordinates go in there. You must type them in," Dalek Da says.

Dalek Bej starts the painfully slow procedure of typing in using its sucker. A picture of planet Earth appears on the console monitor screen. Ommera sees it and fears that the Tardis can't use her instruction to override manual commands.

The Tardis grinds.

Dalek Da goes over to the Tardis door.

Ommera is gripped with fear. The Daleks fully expect this and ignore her. She feels she wants to distract them from their quarry.

"Stop it. Why would you exterminate so many people?" Ommera pleads. "Why do you exterminate anyone?"

"Silence," Dalek Bej says. "This is our aim. To exterminate all other lifeforms."

"What is your aim?" Ommera asks.

"Silence," Dalek Bej says.

"You can defeat the Doctor in so many ways, but you don't need to exterminate anyone," Ommera pleads.

"Silence," Dalek Bej says. "Open the doors."

Dalek Da uses its sucker to open the Tardis doors.

The sight that greets the Daleks, Ommera can't see. She is restrained on the floor with a great view of the ceiling. The Daleks block her view.

"It is safe to disembark," Dalek Da says. "Summon the troops!"

As the Daleks move away from the Tardis door, Ommera can see a snippet of the view through the Tardis door. Blue sky greets her eyes. That's something. It's a nice day out there… so far. She strains her body round to see a little more. Her restraint is hurting her. Green fields greet her eyes. Relief. It is the off-planet port.

Daleks start to trundle through the Tardis Control room. The Daleks have no idea how the Tardis door exit should look. They stream through the Control room and out of the Tardis door. Thousands of them.

After the mass exodus of the Dalek troops, only three Daleks are left in the Tardis Control room. "Soon we will exterminate the whole Earth," Dalek Da says gleefully. All that the Doctor defended will be destroyed!"

"Then we can go anywhere, to any time. We are victorious!" Dalek Bej asserts triumphantly.

"We need to bring the Tardis totally under our control," Dalek Da says. "One Dalek must be assigned to become embedded in the Tardis. Then we will be able to just think where we want to go, and we will be there!"

They turn to the third Dalek. "You are selected to be embedded in the Tardis." There is no choice about this. The three Daleks go off to do this.

* * *

_Is the Tardis doomed to have Dalek control? Can Ommera and Crystelle do anything else_?


	5. Finale

5 **Finale**.

Crystelle is hiding below deck in the Tardis Control room.

"How will we get rid of these remaining Daleks?" Ommera asks Crystelle.

"We might trick them into going out of the Tardis door," Crystelle says.

"How will we manage that?" Ommera asks.

"No idea," Crystelle replies.

Two of the Daleks return to the control room.

"I had expected a progress report by now," Dalek Da says. "You go out and see what is happening."

"Yes, I will find out," Dalek Bej says.

"Immediately report back to me," Dalek Da instructs.

"Understood," Dalek Bej says.

Dalek Bej goes out through the Tardis doors. No report ensues. The remaining Dalek is very angry, it has no idea what is wrong. "Report! Report!"

It tests itself with the edge of the portal. "I have lost some metal. What is this?" It has no idea how the Tardis door should operate, but it doesn't go out. Instead it goes off down the corridor to see how the other Dalek is managing to embed itself in the Tardis.

Ommera has an idea. "Crystelle, we must get that Dalek out. Could you go to the kitchen and shut yourself in there? I'll ask the Tardis to land in the kitchen. Then, you make a noise when I say _Dalek_. I want it to start to go into the kitchen through the Tardis doors. Be ready to run if the Dalek comes into the kitchen. I've got a plan. Just stay out of sight of the Dalek so it can't get you."

Crystelle quietly climbs the stairs to the Tardis Console room deck level, then goes quietly to the kitchen and shuts herself in there.

"Tardis, could you land inside the kitchen just down the corridor from here, where Crystelle is?" Ommera asks. "Then, when the Dalek is just about to cross the threshold, could you return to the off-planet portal quickly?"

Ommera is unsure just how quickly the Tardis can do what she has asked. But it is worth a go. Rather risky, though.

The Tardis grinds. Normally the doors are closed, so we don't get to see the scene change beyond the Tardis doors. Now, with the Tardis doors wide open, the scene changes to the inside of the Tardis' own kitchen.

Dalek Da comes to see what the Tardis grinding noise is. The change of scene outside the Tardis doors is obvious. "What has happened?" Dalek Da demands to know.

"Dalek," Ommera says. This is her signal to Crystelle to make some noise.

Crystelle makes a tapping noise in the kitchen to attract the attention of the Dalek; it approaches the Tardis doors to see what is happening. Crystelle must get the Dalek to go further through the Tardis doors. She peeps around the Tardis door to see the Dalek, then retreats quickly. The Dalek fires and misses but must exterminate this intruder. It moves forwards through the Tardis doors. The Tardis grinds. Crystelle peeps again as the Tardis grinds and the Dalek can't resist rolling forwards to exterminate her. "Exterminate." Crystelle sees the Tardis and Dalek disappear. As the Tardis grinds, part of the Dalek's eye stalk is beyond the Tardis boundary and that part of the eye stalk falls onto the kitchen floor. Ommera sees the green grass and blue sky as the Dalek trundles rapidly out. Success.

Ommera asks the Tardis to return to the kitchen.

"Wow, that was close," Crystelle says. "I didn't like being bait though. But it worked!" She picks up the Dalek eye stalk that had fallen on the floor.

"Sorry, Crystelle. But you did very well," Ommera says. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Crystelle says. "I will just sit down for a minute." She sits in the Slint park bench in the Tardis Control room.

"Tardis, could you find the Doctor?" Ommera is desperate to see what's happened to the Doctor.

After a moment, Crystelle goes across to the Tardis console and looks at the monitor. It shows the Doctor in a large room, on board the Dalek battleship, with equipment arranged. "I don't like the look of that equipment. Mean things! They've put his sonic screwdriver just out of reach!"

"Are there any Daleks with him just now?" Ommera asks.

Crystelle presses a button and she can pan the camera around to look. "Yes. There's a Dalek by that equipment."

"Could you close the Tardis door?" Ommera asks. "We would be a bit exposed if we have it open when we land."

Crystelle closes the Tardis door.

"Could we land somewhere beyond that doorway beyond the Dalek," Ommera asks.

Crystelle is startled. "What? Mess with another Dalek? These are no push over!"

The Tardis grinds.

Crystelle looks at the monitor at the corridor plan on the Dalek spaceship. "There are other Daleks around."

"Could we materialise around the Doctor and release him from that equipment?" Ommera asks.

The Tardis grinds.

The Doctor appears in the Tardis control room. His bindings disengage and fall off him. He grabs his sonic screwdriver.

Crystelle rushes up to him. "Did they hurt you?"

"Not much," the Doctor puts a brave face on it. "We must save Earth; they are planning annihilation."

"We've done that," Crystelle says. "Well, Ommera did it."

"Where is Ommera?" the Doctor is concerned.

"Just there." Crystelle directs the Doctor's gaze by indicating where Ommera is lying on the floor.

The Doctor dashes to see what is holding Ommera down. A moment with his sonic screwdriver sorts it out. Ommera leaps up and kisses the Doctor. This is too good a moment to miss!

"Who came for me?" the Doctor asks.

"Ommera did," Crystelle says chirpily.

The Doctor kisses Ommera. It is her day!

"How did you save the Earth?" the Doctor asks.

"All of the Dalek warriors came into the Tardis, thousands of them," Ommera starts off.

"What?!" the Doctor is aghast. "Daleks in the Tardis? That must never happen!" The Doctor has totally avoided this happening at all costs. Today it has happened. Anything could have happened. Disaster might have struck… total disaster. "How did they get in?"

"I pretended to faint, but they slammed my hand against the Tardis and the door opened."

"I'm really sorry, I put you in danger," the Doctor says.

"You had no choice!" Ommera retorts. "I positioned the Tardis against the Portintrade off-planet portal," Ommera says. "When the Dalek warriors all went out, they all went there."

"Did you know where it led to?" the Doctor asks.

"No," Ommera says. "But it wasn't the Earth, and no-one can come back through the portal, so Portintrade should be safe."

"Yes," the Doctor muses. "Everyone will be safe." He doesn't want to alarm Ommera by telling her that the off-planet portal went to their sun. She might be upset or feel guilty. He puts his finger to his lips as he looks at Crystelle to ask her not to tell Ommera either.

"What's that you're holding, Crystelle?" the Doctor asks. He can see quite well that she is holding a Dalek eye stalk, but what has happened? "Where did you get that from?"

"There were two Daleks left in the Tardis after the thousands of Dalek warriors went out," Crystelle says. "One went out, but we had to trick the other. I was bait."

"We must get rid of it," the Doctor insists. "Or the Daleks will track you down. I'll make you a safe replica as a souvenir if you really want it."

Ommera steps forwards and relieves Crystelle of the Dalek eye stalk. "I know where it can go to. Tardis, could we return to be by the Portintrade off-planet portal, please?"

The Tardis grinds.

Ommera looks at the Doctor, he nods approval. She opens the Tardis door, throws the eye stalk through the portal and closes the Tardis door.

"The Tardis is built to repel Daleks," the Doctor says. "She won't respond to their commands. How did the Tardis deal with Dalek instructions?"

"I had suggested that the Tardis went to Portintrade and only pretend to respond to Dalek instruction, but I wasn't sure if she would or could override manual instruction. But she did." Ommera turns to the Doctor. "There is another Dalek in the Tardis," she says.

"In the Tardis, still now?" the Doctor is very concerned. "How do you mean, in the Tardis?"

"Tardis, where is the Dalek?" Ommera asks.

The Tardis console display shows just where the Dalek is, but then shows other places where the Dalek has started to reach to embed itself.

"Oh no," the Doctor says. "This will be so difficult to remove. As difficult as getting Sin out of a person's life. We need to totally replace every part that the Dalek has touched, it will be totally infected. It may seem impossible but have faith, we can do it. It may take some time, though."

THE END

* * *

_Information note: The previous episode_ _in this series__ is called "Cyber Cooking"_.

_Information note: The next episode_ _in this series__ is called "Manned Visit"_.


End file.
